<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>As God Looks On by MorganEilish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24397087">As God Looks On</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganEilish/pseuds/MorganEilish'>MorganEilish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dungeons &amp; Dragons (Roleplaying Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aphrodisiacs, Blindfolds, Bondage, Gangbang, Multi, Oral Sex, Out of Body Experiences, Overstimulation, Paganism, Ritual Sex, Vaginal Sex, religious experience</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:41:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24397087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganEilish/pseuds/MorganEilish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Her back arched off the altar, skin and blood buzzing both from the drink they’d given her before she was brought to the circle and from the hands and mouths on her body. Tonight she wasn’t herself. She was the vessel through which the Order offered their worship to the Goddess.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Celeste/The Order, Original D&amp;D Character(s)/Other(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>As God Looks On</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Her back arched off the altar, skin and blood buzzing both from the drink they’d given her before she was brought to the circle and from the hands and mouths on her body. Tonight she wasn’t herself. She was the vessel through which the Order offered their worship to the Goddess.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’d spent the day in quiet meditation as the high priestess prepared her body for the Ritual. She knew what to expect. It wasn’t the first time she’d done this and it was highly unlikely it’d be the last. She was this generation’s Chosen in her Order. The only one Touched by divinity. Many of the others were granted powers, as was she, but some of hers were innate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was an honour to take part in the Ritual, and, if she were being honest, it was also thoroughly enjoyable. It was like praying, but more intense. She was allowed to fully let go of her control and give herself over to sensation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her long hair was combed and elaborately plaited down her back. They washed her and massaged fragrant oils into her skin. Sigils were painted along her body with woad. At moonrise she was blindfolded, a cup containing a thick, sweet liquid pressed to her lips, and she was led naked out of the hut and brought up the steps to the altar, a member of the Order on each arm to guide her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thick furs lay across the stone surface and she laid herself on top of them. The cuffs around her wrists were tied to a hook above her head. Her ankles were spread apart and similarly tied at the other end of the altar. She felt the effects of the drink they’d given her begin to manifest. Her breath came fast, heart pounding in her chest. Her body was warm, her breasts ached, and the muscles between her legs clenched around nothing. She tried to listen to the high priestess’ words, but her desperate need to be touched made it impossible to focus. She gave herself over to the feeling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It felt like forever before the first hand ran down her arm. She tried to lean into the touch, pull the hand where she needed it, but her wrists were held in place. She could hear them speaking to her, but her mind was too cloudy to follow their words. It didn’t matter. It wasn’t really her they were speaking to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Someone pressed their mouth to hers and she eagerly kissed them back, chasing their lips with her own and moaning when their tongue licked into her mouth. Her body was on fire and she writhed on the altar, hoping for contact. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, other hands ran up her calves, along her sides, over her breasts. She arched into every touch. A body lay on the altar beside hers, smooth chest pressed against her side. His hands combing stray hair off her sweat dampened forehead and trailing up her thigh to tease her sex. They pressed their lips to her neck, the soft hairs of their beard and sharp points of their tusks tickling her as they bit marks into her skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another mouth followed the path his hand made up her thighs until it was pressed against her sex. She cried out as they prayed, the person beside her holding her hips down with their large hand. Pins and needles started in her toes and crawled up her calves. Tension built in her body until she was certain she’d snap, and then with a cry a tingling warmth flooded her veins and she gasped for breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was granted a small reprieve to collapse back into the soft furs as the person between her legs eased away with a soft kiss to her thigh. Their mouth was replaced once again by the hand of the figure lying beside her. They claimed her lips as they pressed a thick finger into her wet entrance, causing her to gasp into their mouth. She chased the feeling, whimpering when their fingers were removed, only to moan when the weight of someone settled on top of her and she was filled again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her Order took their turns offering their prayers and their devotion to the Goddess, using her as their conduit. She could not have kept track of the number of times she was unmade if she wanted to. She was drowned in pleasure, lost in the buffeting waves, and then suddenly there was a moment of clarity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She could vaguely feel what was being done to her body, but it was like she was floating outside of it. Darkness stretched around her and before her stood a woman she recognized, though if asked to describe her later, she couldn’t. She dropped to her knees at the Goddess’ feet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve done well, my child,” the Goddess said, cupping her cheek. “I must ask you one more favour.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her touch was warm and calming, like a summer breeze, the moonlit waters after a hot, sunny day, the rush of exhaustion after completion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anything,” her voice, even here, sounded rough and cracked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The island’s power is waning. You must leave these shores to seek a way to save it. It’s my last remaining foothold in this world and if it is lost, I will be too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Celeste nodded but before she could ask the Goddess to explain further, she was back in her body, riding out another wave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Order prayed until she could feel the early light of dawn on her skin. Her limbs were released and any stiffness gently massaged out of them. She was wrapped in furs and carried down the steps, half awake and still twitching as her heart pumped blood through her exhausted and oversensitive body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was brought back to the hut where she’d spent the day preparing for the Ritual. They gently cleaned her off again, removing her blindfold and the cuffs around her wrists and ankles. She blinked slowly, the dim light of the room still too much for her now sensitive eyes. She was wrapped again and carried to bed by one of her friends. Bodies settled around her, holding her as she slid into a heavy sleep.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Part of my aasimar paladin's backstory. I may add to this later if I have the time/inspiration.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>